Because I'm a girl
by Kaf-chan
Summary: Fic baseada no Clipe Because I’m a girl Kiss (Coreano) S&S, T&E. Leiam pls!


Because I'm a girl

Resuminho : Shoran é o mais pago fotografo da cidade e é empregado na mais popular revista da cidade: Look AT! Sakura é a famosa cabeleleira do popular salão, o mais visitado da cidade: Candy Beauty! Os dois nunca se encontraram, mas um dia..

Shoran estava sentado, tomando o chá no sofá de sua sala. Olhou ao redor e viu o relógio. Hora de trabalhar, pensou. Saiu de sua casa mudo e fora direto ao maior prédio da cidadede Tóquio. O maior e o mais belo, sem duvida, estampado em sua parede externa a capa de sua primeira edição, realçando o nome conhecido por todos: Look At!.

Apertou o botão do elevador e foi direto ao escritorio do chefe, Eriol.

- Hey Shoran! - Fala a sábia mente que logo percebera sua presença. Era alto, com semblante sério, os cabelos jogados ao rosto e um óculos tpicamente quadrado. - Já tenho um pequeno trabalho para você . Tire algumas fotos da nova dupla de pop chamada Silvercold! Encontre-os no parque agora, ok?

- Claro, sempre ao seu dispor - Falou sorrindo com aquela face de todos os dias - Já tou indo! Diga Oi para sua esposa, certo?

- Não esquecerei - Disse vendo seu amigo ao longe - Você cultivou uma bela amizade com Tomoyo..

**SCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSC**

Sakura estava bonita como sempre. Acabara de atender um cliente e estava agora aguardando o próximo. Hoje o dia ta cheio, pensou. Nunca o salão fora assim durante toda estadia dela lá. Talvez ela tenha feito o indiferente salão a se tornar um dos mais visitados da cidade. Por onde quer você passe na cidade, sempre teria alguém comentando a sentença: Candy Beauty. Com certeza, fora ela. Ao longo dos anos, Sakura cultivou uma amizade com cada um de seus clientes e era isso que os leva a sempre ir para lá.

- Sakurinha!!!!!!! - Uma bela moça de cachos castanhos a chamou docemente. Era praticamente perfeita, cuidade da parte adiministrativa e tinha um corpo esbelto. - Preciso de você para agora!

- Pode falar chefinha - Sempre sorrindo, cultivava um sentimento com cada um .

- Pode ir ao banco tirar um poquinho mais de dindin?? XD É que estamos sem trocado sabe...

- Ok ok "

- E outra vez a Sakura salva o dia - Disse voltando ao trabalho.. - O que faríamos sem você ..

- Também não exagere hehe . Xaus

Saiu do estabelecimento e caminhou silenciosamente. Olhou para os lados e pensou numa maneira. Pelo parque é claro, pensou. O parque também é um ótimo lugar para cortar caminho . Entrou e caminhou em frente sem prestar atenção aonde passava.

**SCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSC**

**- **Ah! Aí vocês estão.

- Shoran? O popular fotógrafo Shoran Li? Não acredito! - Falou Um dos integrantes da dupla.

- Não pensávamos que a revista ia mandar você.

- Nem eu hehe. Vamos logo as fotos. - Pegou sua camera simples, igual a todas as outras. - Vocês ficam assim, assim e assim, ok? - Mostrando as posições.

- Ok!

-Um, dois três... - Quando foi tirar a foto, uma bela moça apareceu em sua frente, fazendo-a sair na foto em vez da dupla.Ele a encarou surpresa. Ela o mesmo. Logo estavam se desculpando.

- Gomen! Não irá mais acontecer..

- Que isso... nada aconteceu - Shoran ficou fascinado pelo brilho dos olhos daquela mulher. Seu sorriso então, o fisgava por completo. Nunca se sentira assim. "Mas sempre há uma primeira vez.." pensou.

- Tenho que ir.. gomene " - Foi embora se desculpando. - Gomene .. gomene..

- Ah.. tudo bem!

**SCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSC**

No outro dia, Shoran estava em casa. Apesar de ter que revelar as fotos, não parava de pensar no que acontecera. Virou pro espelho e se estranhou. Tirou sua toca e percebeu o problema. Estava com o cabelo escuro, muito escuro, parecia que não lavava há séculos. "Preciso ir à algum salão.. Até eu me acho diferente " . Colocou a toca e dirigiu-se ao elevador.

Saiu de seu apartamento e vagou pelas ruas infinitas. Perdidos nos pensamentos parou num lugar onde nunca fora antes. Um lugar que, apesar de bem visitado, nunca teve vontade de ir, mas agora o caso era sério. Precisava lavar seu cabelo. Entrou sorridente e foi direto a uma cabeleleira sem cliente. Pediu para ela fazer uma rápida lavagem na cabeça dele. Ela assentiu, ele sentou na cadeira, colocou a toalha em seu pescoco e fechou os olhos.

A única coisa que estava em sua mente era a face daquela mulher que certamente mudou sua vida. De repente um pouco de espuma foi no seu olho. Logo reagiu, pegou a toalha e limpou. Olhou para a funcionária e a reconheceu.

- Voce?

- Hai! Gomene!

- Ah tudo bem

- Qual seu nome?

- Shoran e o seu?

- Sakura.. gomene!

- Tudo bem D Será que ... posso conhecer você melhor?? - Se levantou e juntou-se a ela.

- Hã.. claro - Fala toda corada.

- Toma aqui - A entrega um pequeno papel. - É o endereço da minha casa. To meio ocupado agora . - Ele olha nos olhos profundos dela, sorrindo - Aparece por lá

- Ah.. ok - Toda envergonhada pega o papel. - Tchaus

- Tchaus... ah! ia me esquecendo .. pagar a lavagem e... -

- Pode deixar .. por conta da casa !

- Ah.. Então tá! Té mais.

**SCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSCCSC**

**- **Que bom.. só mais algumas fotos.. - Logo ouve a campainha - Satoru, pode atender? Estou terminando as fotos da moto..

- Hai! - Ele foi lá - Desculpe mas Quem é você?

- Ah.. sou Sakura e .. - Quando Shoran ouvi aquela doce voz foi direto à porta, vê-la.

- Sakura! Quem bom te ver ! - Passou a mão no olho direito, onde foi derramado akela espuma.

- - Corou - Vim trazer sua toca, você deixou no salão - Apertou mais a toca contra o peito. Logo soltou - a , e passou para Shoran, que o pegou. Passou a mão de novo no olho direito.

- Va para lá - A levou aonde estava a moto. Um lugar para tirar fotos, o fundo era laranja, e era tudo que ele queria fazer agora.- Deixa eu tirar umas fotos suas??

- E-eu.. não sei..

- Vamos - Ele pegou sua câmera, colocou no tripé (não sei como se escreve issu) e começou a tirar fotos sem parar. - Agora fica assim. Issu! - E tirou mais fotos. Ele falava as posições, ela obedecia, e ele tirava foto. Shoran ficava cada vez mais contente quando Sakura mostrava aquele Sorriso Contagiante. E ficaram assim pelo o resto do dia.


End file.
